The Squat Thrust Apocalypse (A Comment Story)
Day One. Substitute coach made me do 30 squat-thrusts today. Now I really need to sleep. Ned Dickens # Day Two: 50 SQUAT-THRUSTS!! Even Coach John doesn’t make us do that mucH hunterboy_z Day Three: NATE IS CONSTANTLY YELLING AT US AND MADE US DO 10000 SQUAT-THRUSTS! ONE OF US AT A HEART ATTACK # domcos Day Four: I am dead. # BiggerNate91 Day Five: Thank God Nate got fired. # hunterboy_z Day Six: Thank goodness Nate got kil- I mean, thank goodness Nate got sent to a secret lab where knifes landed on his body. # spyroclub1 Day Seven: Nate makes the dead people in the underworld do squat thrusts. # SwayamPlayz Day 8. Hades returns Nate to the regular world cause he can’t take it anymore # To0tsie Day Nine. Nate is making the whole world do 100 squat thrusts every day # Ned Dickens Wow, imagine all of those days becoming part of an actual 2-week Big Nate story-line! Unlikely but interesting….. # SwayamPlayz @Ned Dickens yeah everyone make news days to fit with the new ones. this is fun # RandomGamesAndStuff Day 10: now the Earth itself is doing squat thrusts, and my grave is on it’s knee. Ow. # hunterboy_z Day 11: The Milky Way itself, aliens, and people in heaven are now doing squat thrusts. Overall, people have done ∞ squat thrusts. People are dying from exhaustion! # SwayamPlayz Day 12: Everyone is dead in the whole Galaxy except Nate so he travels to another universe # domcos 14 days ago Day 13: Aliens are doing squat thrusts but start a war on Nate. # MateRight Day 14: two weeks have passed, all stars have burned out due to doing squat thrusts, the last remaining species of life are in a on going battle against nate…in the darkness # MateRight Day 15: nate has defeated and killed most of the remaining species, And then out of nowhere, the hell satan known as MARTYSAYS, has risen, he is ready to attack nate! Nate is about to send his command of squat thrusts! # SwayamPlayz Day 16: MartySays has united the whole Go comics comment section and The God of the “Big Nate Universe” Lincoln Pierce. To fight against Nate # Ned Dickens Wow, now that would be a 3-week story arc I wanna see, but TOO BAD!! The real story has beaten us to it in the next comic.. # BiggerNate91 Okay, WHAT THE ACTUAL HECK happened to this? # RandomGamesAndStuff Day 17: I don’t even know… # InfinityPlusOne Day 18: All life has been extinguished. The Big Bang begins again. # spyroclub1 Day 19: Life is created again, and everything is restarted. Nate comes back into the earth and makes Adam and Eve do squat thrusts. # SwayamPlayz Day 20: Nate from the novel universe has come to stop Nate # SwayamPlayz Day 21: The big nate theme song war is starting. Now there are two wars # RandomGamesAndStuff Day 22: Nate makes every atom do a googl squat thrusts # domcos Day 23: Space itself is doing squat thrusts # MateRight Day 1119: Three years have passed since the great squat thrust apocalypse, society has rebuilt its self and every living being does squat thrusts for a living supervised by Nate # RandomGamesAndStuff Day OVER 9000: Nate comes into the real world to make us squat thrust… # domcos Day 39,504: someone is spamming squat thrusts and cussing # Ned Dickens Big Nate 2127!! # MateRight Day 39,505: Nate officially dies from ligma and old age, humanity is freed from Nate’s Squat thrust slavery Day 39,506: Nate's grave makes people do squat thrusts. Aftermath Welp, that happened... who wants to do it again? :) LETS DO THIS AGAIN!! what should we do it with?? (im editing this article so people can see the edit, unlike a comment) Category:Stories Category:The Comment Section Category:GoComics